


Choice

by shirasade



Series: Desire Universe [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Costume Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-16
Updated: 2003-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with Billy was like the best and the worst thing all at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I've found another song that goes perfectly with this fic - Sarah McLachlan's Elsewhere. 450 words, which came pretty easily this time.

Being with Billy was like the best and the worst thing all at once. Billy's touch was Dom's favorite drug, one that he wasn't sure he even wanted to be free off. Billy was all Dom needed, and sometimes all that he could bear.

He was kneeling behind the trunk of the Treebeard puppet, slim but strong fingers digging into his scalp, holding him still while Billy fucked his mouth. Pebbles dug into his knees, Billy's hands were pulling on his wig painfully, almost tearing it off, and he all but choked when Billy forced him to take his erection deep and still deeper -- and he knew he wouldn't even get the favor returned, because their break was almost over. Soon they'd be sitting on those damn bike seats again, which was never more uncomfortable than when Dom was hard.

Which he would be. Because despite all the discomfort and the humiliation, he was rockhard, cock rubbing against the fabric of his boxers with every movement that Billy forced on him. Only that there was no 'despite' about it.  
Instead there was raw need, pleasure close to desperation, and every bit of pain, every discomfort he endured to please Billy, sent sparks of pure lust through his body, an electric tingling from fingers to toes, ending up in his groin.

When he was pleasing Billy, he forgot about everything else, felt it fade away until nothing mattered but them. The moment after Billy came, Dom pressed a gentle kiss to his softening cock, trying to convey what he wouldn't have been able to express in words, even had he been allowed to. Billy's hands were gentle now, too, caressing the sides of his face, holding him close.

"That was very good -- very good indeed," Billy finally broke the comfortable silence between them, his voice wrapping around Dom like a warm blanket, soothing and calming the storm of desire still raging inside him. He carefully tucked Billy back into his hobbit pants, straightening his costumes, enjoying the soft noises of pleasure Billy uttered, now completely relaxed. When Billy helped him stand, he didn't let go of his hands at once, but just looked at Dom, his eyes quiet green pools Dom wanted to drown in.

"Come on, Merry, let's get back to work!" It was almost Pippin who leaned over and kissed him deeply while straightened Dom's clothing. His lips and hands were sure and loving, with enough of Billy there to make Dom relax into the touch, surrendering, drowning.

It was not a 'lifestyle choice' or any of that other Californian new-age bullshit. It was just the way it was. And, most of the time, it was all Dom needed.


End file.
